weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Harvey (1999)
Tropical Storm Harvey was the eighth named storm of the 1999 Atlantic hurricane season. Harvey formed from a tropical wave that exited the coast of Africa on September 4. On September 19, the wave organized enough to be classified as a tropical depression while located in the central Gulf of Mexico. Harvey peaked as a 60 mph tropical storm with a pressure of 994 mb. Harvey moved north, then east and made landfall along Florida's western coast as a tropical storm. Harvey produced flooding that caused damage in Florida and South Carolina, amounting to $15,000,000 (1999 USD). Harvey caused no reported fatalities, and, as stated above, $15,000,000 (1999 USD) in damage. Harvey nearing its Florida landfall https://archive.is/20130625152913/img292.imageshack.us/img292/5803/tropicalstormharveylq9.png Formation September 19, 1999 Dissipation September 22, 1999 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 994 mbar Deaths None reported Damages $15,000,000 (1999 USD) Areas affected Florida, Bahamas, East Coast of the United States, Atlantic Canada Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152825/img292.imageshack.us/img292/354/harveytrackgl1.png A tropical wave moved off the African coast on September 4. The wave moved westward across the Atlantic Ocean, but did not develop into a tropical depression because of the outflow from powerful Hurricane Floyd. By September 16, Floyd's outflow lessened as Floyd moved northwest. This reduction in wind shear allowed the wave to organize over the western Carribean Sea. At this time, satellite imagery indicate that a broad circulation was forming within the wave. For the next two days, the wave drifted northward into the central Gulf of Mexico. By September 18, the center of circulation was over the southeastern Gulf of Mexico. By September 19, convection within the wave began to increase and a buoy reported sustained winds of 35 mph, and this later prompted the National Hurricane Center to designate the wave as Tropical Depression Ten at 0600 UTC on September 19. After forming, the depression was located 300 miles southwest of St. Petersburg, Florida. Strong westerly wind shear aloft disrupted the depression's center of circulation. As a result, the center was relocated to the northwest of the deep convection. In addition, the shearing allowed dry air to enter the storm. In spite of the unfavorable conditions aloft, the depression strengthened, and became Tropical Storm Harvey just hours after becoming a depression. Harvey peaked as a 60 mph tropical storm before striking near Everglades City, Florida on September 21. Hours after landfall, Harvey's center became disorganized and was absorbed by a nearby extratropical cyclone over South Carolina. Harvey's remnants merged with another extratropical cyclone on September 22. Preparations Forecasters at the National Hurricane Center and National Weather Service began issuing advisories on September 19 for Harvey. At 11:00 PM EST on September 19, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued from Bonita Beach to Suwannee River, Florida. On September 20, the Tropical Storm Watch was upgraded to a Tropical Storm Warning as Harvey neared the coast. Later on, the warning area was extended to include Cape Sable, Florida to the north and areas west of Florida City to the south. The National Hurricane Center forecast that Harvey would cross southern Florida and then move up the East Coast of the United States, and also bring heavy rainfall to North Carolina, which was already hard hit by flooding from Hurricane Floyd just days earlier. Because of the threat from Harvey, Florida Governor Jeb Bush put 56 counties in Florida under a state of emergency. In addition, schools in Collier County, Lee County, and Fort Myers were closed due to the threat of street flooding. In Tampa, voluntary evacuations were issued and residents living in mobile homes and low-lying areas left for storm shelters. Impact 'Florida' In Florida, where Harvey made landfall, winds reached as high as 37 mph in Key West. The rest of the Florida Keys reported a storm surge of 1 foot, and winds as high as 54 mph. A wind gauge at the Turkey Point Nuclear Power Plant reported winds of 53 mph, and Dade County reported winds of up to 55 mph. Harvey dropped 10.5 inches of rain across Collier County. Rainfall of 5.53-6.72 inches were reported in Immokalee, as well as Everglades City. The heavy rainfall from Harvey caused isolated street flooding in Lee County and two houses in Bonita Springs suffered flood damage. Harvey produced a storm surge of 2-3 feet along the southern Florida coast. The surge caused street flooding near the Everglades City. In Escambia County, minor coastal flooding was reported near Highway 399 as Harvey caused tides to rise 2.6 feet above normal. In addition, Harvey spawned two weak tornadoes, one of which did minimal damage. Total damage from Harvey in Florida amounted to $15,000,000 (1999 USD). 'Bahamas and East Coast of the United States' In the northern Bahamas, Harvey's remnants produced heavy rainfall caused minor flooding. In Georgia, Harvey's outer rainbands dropped 1 inch of rain. In addition, the remnants of Harvey produced hail measuring 1-1.75 inches in diameter. Also, lightning from Harvey's remnants caused $150,000 (1999 USD) in damage to two houses in Georgia. In Cobb County, a thunderstorm embedded within Harvey's rainbands produced winds as high as 78 mph. Elsewhere in the state of Georgia, more thunderstorms caused tree damage totaling to $18,000 (1999 USD), as well as one injury. In South Carolina, heavy rainfall from Harvey's remnants produced flash flooding in Camden County. Elsewhere in South Carolina, Harvey's remnants produced dime-size hail in Oconee County. In Nova Scotia and New Brunswick, Harvey's remnants produced 9.8-11.9 inches of rain. In Labrador, rainfall of up to 3.9 inches was reported from Harvey's remnants. Lack of Retirement Because damage was minimal, the name Harvey was not retired in the Spring of 2000 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was used again in 2005, and is on the list of names to be used for the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 1999 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Harvey report References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Harvey_%281999%29